List of Phantom Books
Episode 1: Turn-Up Book ''The Harlequinade'' by Robert Sayer A pop-up book about the circus which was printed in the early 18th century. The book was stolen by Mr. Conrad from Sir Wesley Disward. The theft resulted in the death of Sir Wesley Disward. Mr. Conrad had read the book during a full moon which lead to his demise as well as his staff. The book has the ability to summon up things from a real circus like lions, dragons and elephants as well as knife throwers, sword jugglers and other mythological creatures that can be found in the circus. The book was eventually sealed by Huey and Dalian ''Liber de Nymphis'' by Paracelsus, the Alchemist The Phantom book retrieved from Dalian and read by Huey in order to combat the dragon inadvertently conjured into the world by Mr. Conrad. This book can summon elementals which can be used to counteract your enemies. This elementals are Gnome (earth elemental), Salamander (fire elemental), Sylph (wind elemental) and Undine (water elemental). As seen in the episode the Sylph blocked the fire breath of the dragon then salamander burnt the dragon to ashes. Episode 2: Book of Fetus ''The Book of Fetus'' This was the Phantom Book used to create a golem, which was responsible for hiding evidence of the murders of Mr.Geese and many others. It was ultimately recovered by Dalian and Huey after they defeated the golem. ''The Book of Styx'' by Caron, the Sage of the Undead This Phantom Book was kept as a record of the "goddess of the underworld" and was one of the Phantom Books used to battle the golem. It creates a barrier that can repel even up to a thousand spears. ''The Clay Tablet of Ugarit'' This Phantom Book was said to extol the thunder god Canaan and is among the most ancient of all the Books. It was used to help defeat the golem and was responsible for creating the lightning that attacked the golem and the tower. Episode 3: Book of Wisdom book2.png|''The Book of Wisdom'' burnt.jpg|''The Book of Wisdom'' being burnt ''The Book of Wisdom'' by an unnamed Latin youth A genuine Phantom Book thought to have been lost, that grants the reader absolute knowledge. So much so, that the user could destroy the world if he chooses. In the episode Mildred, a woman who opened a school to compete with Camilla's, used the Book to make her students smarter. However, this backfired since the students became too smart for her and she locked herself in her room. After getting the book back, Huey destroys it. Episode 4: Book of Soul Exchange ''The Book of Soul Exchange'' by the Mythical Doctor, Asclepius A Phantom Book that has a secret ritual for resurrecting the dead written in a forbidden text called Ras Alhague. A book that shouldn't have existed in the world. The resurrections are always incomplete because in order to resurrect a person another one's life must be offered instead. However, the restored body can only last one day and before it begins to rot. Paula used this book to resurrect Lenny Lents and used his lover as a tool to resurrect him. However, they both gained a tolerance to death itself, merging together and killing Paula, taking her with them. Episode 5: The Magicians Daughter The Salamander's Tablet A Phantom Book used to make a powerful barrier that will counter any form of fire. The Anthology of Burning Golden Pearls A Phantom Book used to create powerful physical attacks. The Sage's Lithograph A Phantom Book used for reflecting magic. The King's Codex A Phantom Book used for healing wounds. The Manuscript of Nagarjuna A Phantom Book which revives those who have died an illusionary death. When all of the 5 Phantom Books above have been summoned, it can undo any magic. Episode 6: Libricide ''Taoist sutra on the Manipulation of Spirits'' A Phantom Book long thought to be lost. It was used by Mabel Nash to create dolls to replace the dead residents in her town. It was given to her by the mysterious Red Yomihime. Episode 7: Perfumer Gandharva Sacred Text Used by the Famenias of London, a famous cosmetics company, to make perfume. Fiona was the only one able to read it, since the Phantom book chose her. It was destroyed along with the mansion soon after. Unknown Title The Phantom Book is read by Huey to heal a stab wound suffered by Fiona in her father's office while protecting Huey from an attack from Noth, a killer working for the Pandak Firm. It can only be used to save a particular person once so they weren't able to use it again when Fiona is mortally wounded in her laboratory. Episode 8: Book of Equivalence / Book of Relationship Book of Equivalent Exchange This phantom book is never shown in the episode. This book allows the owner to trade any object with another at an equal value. The problem arises as value is very subjective from person to person. If an individual is willing to trade their life for an item, then the danger arises from the mere act of bartering. Camilla comes into possession of the book and originally intends on giving it to Dalian as a gift. However, she ends up trading the book to a famous greedy collector, Mr. Fearon, in exchange for a rare collectable teddy bear that she gives to Dalian. Book of Relationship This book first appeared in the Mediterranean about 3000 years ago. It is said to guide its owner to his or her soul mate. In actuality, it is a pair of books that together form one phantom book. The two books are meant to signify two trees which have entwined branches. The books will bring their owners together. However the books contain the power of Hecate, goddess of the underworld/night and Colchis, who governs curses and childbirth. Its dark power can be activated if one of the owners feel that the other has been unfaithful and will burn the perceived or actual rival. The bond between the two owners can only be broken by the death of one of the owners. Armand comes into possession of one book and seeks the owner of the companion book who is Lianna Scholes. Lianna eventually turns over her book to Huey and Dalian when Armand is burned to death by the power of her jealousy. Book of Eleusis This phantom book has the knowledge on how to send people to the underworld and bring them back. There is a rule that they must not eat anything while they are in the underworld or else they are not permitted to return. Episode 10: Utopia and Twilight Sonatas The two violin sonatas written by Guillermo Baldini, who was a composer in Milan near the end of the 18th century. It is claimed that the pieces have never been played due to their difficulty. Utopia Sonata by Guillermo Baldini The Utopia Sonata has the power to induce the listener into an emotional high, almost like they are on narcotics. it drives people to the point they are willing to do anything to listen to it again. Twilight Sonata Unlike the Utopia sonata, the Twilight sonata would leave listeners wallowing in despair. It also quite a destructive piece. At the end of episode 10, Christabel Sistine played this sonata and had ended up turning the whole theatre into rumbles. Category:Phantom Books Category:Browse